Brothers in Arms
by serendu
Summary: Crossover Stargate Macgyver. R&R please. Now Complete!
1. Part 1

Stargate Macgyver crossover fic. One off. And I don't own either. Got that? If I did I'd be on holiday somewhere nice instead of spending my week off at home – because I can't afford to go to work. No seriously. So if you enjoy – please R&R cos I'm certainly not getting paid any other way….

Brothers-In-Arms.

The room, illuminated only by the fading light of day was still. Long shadows cast by the furniture across the floor, was all that filled the room, except for the lone man sitting silently in contemplation.

Jack O'Neill sat, bottle of beer in hand and saluted a dusty photograph. Only a fingerprint smeared on the glass of the frame had shifted the dust. Jack's fingerprint.

Jack drank some of the beer, lost in memories. His team, SG1 had left the base, like he had. Each team member off to continue their lives. Tonight, Jack had left alone.

He rubbed his hands on his trousers, the dust, both real and imaginary shifting, like his thoughts.

Jack's mind meandered through a part of his past that he never shared. Before SG1, before Abydos, before Charlie, before even Sarah.

He stood, walked over to the photograph and picked it up. Putting his beer bottle down in its place he proceeded to wipe the dust away from the glass gazing at the figures in the photograph.

He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, and anyone who caught his expression would have had a rare glimpse beneath a mask that Colonel Jack O'Neill never took off.

Less than seconds later the mask was firmly back in place, he replaced the bottle with the photograph and sat back down in his chair.  Raising a mock salute to the photograph with his beer bottle he swigged back the rest of the beer.

He nodded to himself as he clambered back out of the chair putting his empty beer bottle aside. He picked up the photograph and went upstairs.

Although he knew his house wasn't bugged due to his thorough and regular checking, the habits of nearly a lifetime were hard to shake. Finally he opened the store cupboard where he kept the photograph. He traced his fingers around the two figures in the photograph, speaking almost silently,

"I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for a lot of things," He paused and took a breath, "But I want you to know that I never forgot. Never."

Replacing the photograph with infinite care, Colonel Jack O'Neill closed the box and then shut the cupboard doors. 

"Happy Birthday Angus." He whispered, gazing longingly at the doors. "Happy Birthday Brother."

End.

***************************************

Yeah weird – what can I say? I was sitting in the most boring lecture on the planet….. R&R please!


	2. Part 2

Originally this was a drabble. However, I got me thinking about the other side of the story waaay after I'd written the first so – here's the unlooked for 2nd part. And nope – none of it is mine. If it was I'd not be working where I am now for a pittance of pay and a boss who isn't quite sure just what it is I do. That would be work sir. Not sure if you'd know what it is….

Brothers-In-Arms 2.

Perhaps it was just he was feeling old. Macgyver sighed. 'How long was it since I've done this?' he pondered. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to find what he was looking for. Nor was he entirely sure why. He'd just woken up with the feeling that he should be doing this.

Pulling out yet another box he reached farther back in the storage cupboard wondering whether it would be in this box as opposed to the five others he had been convinced he had put it.

"Now or never." He murmured aloud as he took a deep breath.

Ripping off the tape that had originally kept the box tightly sealed, Macgyver paused momentarily before opening the slightly battered, very dusty and rather old cardboard box.

As he rummaged around, dragging out possessions he had once prized but long forgotten about.

"Man, would you look at that!" He delightedly exclaimed pulling a dull metal disc from the box, it's once bright ribbon looking frayed and faded. "We were so proud winning that."

He smiled and shook his head as the memories came back to him. "Our first real team effort. Man, that was so long ago."

Digging deeper he pulled out more and more of the old cardboard box, each item evincing more memories, many as dusty as the items he removed. Macgyver sighed. He'd reached the bottom of the box but still what he was looking for remained elusive. He got up and wandered away from the cupboard, wracking his brain as to where else he might have put it.

Going into the kitchen he helped himself to a drink before sitting down on his couch and puzzling over just where else he could look. Absentmindedly he finished his drink before returning to the cupboard. "I know it was in here somewhere..." He muttered as he peered into the back of the cupboard. He reached in, hoping that perhaps it had fallen out of the box; he had noticed that some of the boxes he had searched through were not in the best shape.

Finally after reaching right to the back of the cupboard his fingers felt something. Stretching as far as he could he grabbed onto the edge of something that felt wooden. Pulling out his prize, Macgyver grinned and sighed, feeling relieved.

"I knew it was there." He murmured triumphantly aloud to himself. "Hey there." He said to the photo as he wiped clean the dust off the picture held in the frame with his sleeve. "Long time no see."

Standing up, picture in hand, Macgyver returned to his kitchen to get a cloth to wipe over the glass covering the picture. Even though his sleeve had removed a fair amount of the dust and grime that had been covering the picture, there was still quite a bit remaining.

He voiced his thoughts to the picture as he cleaned it.

"Couldn't believe that you'd dropped out of the box… Thought for a moment I wouldn't find you… Isn't like I can go and get another now is it?" He asked almost rhetorically. "There. All cleaned up." He sighed as he gazed at the now clean, but slightly faded picture his memories of his past churning over in his mind.

"Damn you Jack. Why did you have to be so stubborn?"

He set the picture down on the kitchen table and walked out of the room.

* * *

Heh. No idea if there is another chapter. Possibly. Maybe. But as I'm unbelievably busy what with a part time degree, full time job and I'm hoping to take up Russian and jewellery making in September the likelihood of any fic appearing is very slim at best. Anyway – if you liked please R & R! Thankin' you. serendu


	3. Part 3

Heh. You can tell I'm ill – I've been updating my fanfic…. This is the yet unlooked for chapter 3! Woohoo! Previous disclaimers still stand. This is also very much the end. Yep. END. Unless some nasty plot ideas come out to get me again…. Many thanks for the reviews.

Note – spoilers – if you haven't seen the whole series of Stargate SG1 season 7 then this contains vague spoilers. You have been warned!

Also – paragraphs jump – timeframe wise.

* * *

Chapter 3.

It was, in reflection, the telephone call he'd dreaded. The call that comes out of nowhere at some unearthly hour in the morning that tells you exactly what you didn't want to hear.

MacGyver thanked the lady on the end of the phone and put it down. He then sank down onto his chair and felt like his world was falling apart. He breathed deeply as his head rested on his hands, trying to make sense of what he just heard.

"Damn it Jack!"

He lent back against the cushions of the chair and tried once again to make sense of the news.

"All that time I put it off, thinking I'd have plenty of time." He shook his head before trying to get up and return to bed. _Only an hour ago and I was oblivious to all this. Damn it Jack – how can you leave me to sort this out?

* * *

_

_(Several months later)_

General Jack O'Neill whistled as he sauntered up to the front door of his home, his grocery bags balanced superbly on one arm and securely held by his hand, whilst his keys were held in the other. Entering his home he closed the door with his foot and then placed all his shopping down in the kitchen.

The sound of a throat being cleared made him grab for him reach for his handgun.

"You always were too fond of those things."

"Who's there?" Jack demanded aiming his gun at the shadowed figure that approached him.

"I thought you were dead." MacGyver said as he stepped into the light. "I got the call Jack."

Jack holstered his gun and turned away from MacGyver.

"Damn it Jack! Don't you dare turn away from me!" MacGyver stepped towards Jack and caught hold of his arm, swinging him around to see his face. "Don't you dare. I got the call Jack, from the lawyer. I thought you were dead Jack… Thought you were dead." The past few months began to catch up with him as he let out his thoughts aloud. "Got the call…"

Jack froze as he realised exactly what had happened and slowly wrapped his arms around his younger brother in an effort to ease the pain he could feel in MacGyver's words. It sounded like after saving the planet yet again from the Goa'uld and ending up waiting for an Asguard to come and help them save him, someone had called his lawyer to let them know what steps to take. Unfortunately it looked like the lawyer had taken a few too many steps, including contacting one long lost and very estranged brother. Even worse, it sounded as though the lawyer had told him that Jack was indeed dead as opposed to the MIA it should have been._ Should have, would have, could have. _Jack thought.

Jack swore and hugged MacGyver tighter before pulling him over to the couch and sitting down.

MacGyver shrugged Jack's arms off him and glared at his brother.

Jack almost flinched. _Now there's a look I remember._

The silence between them grew.

"Talk." MacGyver finally said. "No excuses. Everything." He saw Jack begin to interrupt. "And this place is secure. I checked it myself."

So Jack did.

* * *

"I still can't believe you broke into my house." Jack said after finally exhausting the subject of what-I-do-now-which-I-shouldn't-be-telling-you-because-it's-classified-and-I-should-really-kill-you-now-as-you-aren't-cleared.

"With your locks?" MacGyver grinned at his brother. "You think that was hard?"

Jack groaned. "What have I started? I knew I should never have showed you everything." He got up off the couch and started for the front door to show his uninvited guest out.

"Not everything Jack. I used a few that you didn't."

"You sure you won't stay?"

"Positive. I wasn't even sure it was going to be you until you walked in the door. Sam's meeting me at the airport later."

Jack paused for a moment and thought as he reached to open the door. "How good are your computer skills again?"

"Jack?"

"Nothing…"

"Jack?"

"Mac?"

"Jack?"

"Mac?"

"JACK!"

"Just wondered if you felt like checking up a few of our computers on the base at some point? See how secure they are… Course you'd have to get to the computers first…" He trailed off and raised an eyebrow in MacGyver's direction.

"Oh no – you are NOT getting me into any of that kind of stuff again, Jonathan O'Neill. No. Forget it!"

"Come on – it'll be just like old times…" Jack wheedled as he opened the door wide.

MacGyver sighed as he stepped through the front door.

"Maybe," He said, and seeing Jack's smirk he hurried to finish his sentence, "but if, I said IF it happens, it won't be for a while. I think we need to do some work between us, as opposed to you versus me."

"But you will think about it right?"

MacGyver rolled his eyes at his brother and made his way down to where he'd hidden his bike.

"And bring Sam along too!" Jack shouted from the doorstep.

MacGyver shook his head in disbelief.

_How the aliens haven't given up in the face of Jack O'Neill I'll never understand. _He smiled. _I'm just glad there's a Jack O'Neill around for them to stand up to._

END

* * *

Not quite sure where all that came from. And err – out of character too? Hmm. But please – let me know what you think. 


End file.
